


Plan AkaFuri

by silverliningsgirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Trapped In A Closet, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverliningsgirl/pseuds/silverliningsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has decided that his junior high team captain needs to find love. And he knows just the person for the job.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan AkaFuri

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on this site and my writing needs some serious improvement, so if you have anything to say please don't hold back
> 
> EDIT: i went back and edited better so it should be much improved!

".........and that's the plan." Kuroko finished with a little smile. His team mates stared up at him in a mixture of confusion and disbelief. 

"So what you're saying......" Began Kagami. "Is that you want your junior high team captain to hook up with Furihata-kun?" Kagami's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want." Kuroko confirmed. "And what if Furihata doesn't want to date Akashi?" Asked Aida. A creepy smile spread across Kuroko's face and the temperature in the gym dropped a couple degrees.

"He will learn to love him, because he has no other choice." Kuroko whispered menacingly. 

'Poor Furihata.' Thought the Seirin basketball team collectivly. 

And thus plan AkaFuri had begun. Phone calls were made, bribes were given and a dusty supply closet was cleaned out. Then finally it was time to put the plan into motion.

....................##########PAGEBREAK##########....................

Saturday was unusually warm. The seasons had begun to change and winter was begining to make way for spring. It would've been a nice day if Furihata hadn't been in such a panic. He had gotten a text from Kuroko a little while ago with and address and a message stating the urgency of the situation.

Kuroko had only ever texted him stuff about basketball, so hearing this from him was a bit alarming. Kouki rushed to the address and was left staring up at the building in confusion. What was he doing at Rakuzan High Schoo?

Wait! What was Kuroko doing at Rakuzan that required his urgent help? This had Akashi Seijuuro written all over it. Ever since he had nearly blinded Kagami with a pair of scissors, Furihata had made sure to be 'sick' every time they had a practice match against Rakuzan

Kouki steeled himself. Kuroko needed help and had turned to him. He vowed to find Kuroko and get the heck out of there before a scissor throwing maniac killed them both. 

...........................##########PAGEBREAK#########............................

Well so much for that plan. Ten minuites into his search and he finds Akashi. Or, more accuratly, he is blindfolded and thrown into the same closet that Akashi is trapped in.

"Hello." Akashi says calmly, as if they aren't currently locked in a dark closet together.

"Uhhhhhhh h-hi." Furihata manages to stammer out. Akashi tilts his head, staring intently at Kouki with those unerving red and gold eyes.

"I know you dont I, you're that little kitten Seirin put on the court during the winter cup." Akashi stated.

"K-Kitten!" Furihata gasped in outrage. "I am not a kitten!" Akashi chuckled softly.

"Seems this kitten has claws." There was nothing Furihata could do to stop the furious blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. For a moment, he was rendered speechless.

When he finally regained his voice, he decided to ask the obvious question.

"U-um do y-you know why we're h-here?" Kouki asked. Akashi shook his head.

"No, but the person who blindfolded me had on the same perfume Reo wears. So either it was a strange coincidence, or one of my team mates has a death wish." Furihata shuddered, Akashi was giving off an evil aura.

"Hmm, I do suppose I have an idea why we're here. Akashi mused. Furihata perked up.

"Really! Why?" He asked hopefully.

"The last time I saw Tetsu, I expressed an interest in you. I had hoped to do this on my own terms but it looks like Tetsu got impaitent." Akashi was speaking calmly but the irritation was still there.

Before Furihata could voice one of the many questions in his head, Akashi had taken two big steps forward and wrapped one arm around his waist before pressing him back against the wall. "Well" The redhead murmured, "Maybe Tetsu was right, perhaps I was going too slow." Furihata blushed, desperately trying to stammer out something. Having Akashi pressed so close was making his head spin. But before he could vocalize anything, Akashi was gently pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and sweet, but it left a pleasant buzz throughout him. His head was spinning and it felt like the floor was dropping out beneath his feet but Akashi held him tight against his chest. When they finally pulled apart they were both red in the face, eyes wide and pupils dilated. 

"Furihata Kouki, would you do me the honor of goingon a date with me?" Akashi whispered softly.

Furihata tried for several seconds to form words before simply nodding. Akashi smiled and suddenly their lips were touching and their worlds were blazing once more.

....................##########PAGEBREAK##########....................

A few yards away, a group of dark figures had come out of their hiding places to stand in front of the supply closet holding a ferocious lion and a meek kitten (some of them were shivering in fear at the thought of what was to come). 

"Well." A blue haired devil muttered under his breath. "That went off without a hitch."

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* not my best work. But this ship needs more love and I found a good way to express that love. Feedback would be awesome, because as you saw, I need it.
> 
> But i might continue if i have time and get good feedback. And I am always open to prompts.
> 
> (Sorry its so short)


End file.
